To Be A Time Patroller
by That awesome Dbz guy
Summary: 8 years after the events of Xenoverse 2, a 16 year old Sayian named Renhan is aiming to be a master Time Patroller. This explores his adventures making new friends and enemies, and of course fighting epic battle. Has a lot of original characters.
1. Renhan's Story Begins

Okay, this is a different story than I usually do. It's a story with a lot of OC's (original character) (don't get confused with OOC: Out-of-character.) It's about a teen who's trying to become a master time patroller. Don't know what a time patroller is? Well, I suggest you check out the games Dragonball Z: Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. Don't want to buy it right now? Well, you could find a plentiful amount of walkthroughs on YouTube.(seriously though,you need to buy Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2.) The main character is a Sayian teenager named Renhan, 16 yrs old. Has black hair, hair looks like adult Gohan's, and has blue eyes. Anyway ON WITH THIS!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or its characters. I don't own Db Xenoverse either. Although I DO own Renhan, Yuki, and other characters you don't recognize.

Warning: Everyone of my usual readers, you know the drill. Words that are meant to be curse words will be underlined. For example if you see a darn it's meant to be... Well yeah, ya know... Also if you see idiot it's meant to be something like dumb a*. Jerk or scum) could be b*tard, butt is obviously a, etc. That's the farthest I'll go.

Time Frame/setting: Set 8 yrs after the events of Xenoverse 2. Instead of Tokitoki city or Conton city, they now live in ZenZen City. Tokitoki city and Conton city are now relics of the past and are now rarely visited. Only some tourists visit it.

To Be A Time Patroller-Chapter 1:

"Aim To Be A Time Patroller! Renhan's Story Begins!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renhan ran frantically through ZenZen City. Renhan was deeply troubled. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, craaaap..." Renhan mumbled. What was wrong? Well... "I'm gonna be late for the exam! This sucks..." That's right! He was going to be late for an upcoming exam that was held for people to graduate to a higher class in the time patrol of ZenZen City.

"This is bad!" Renhan ran as fast as he could. "I would fly, but Supreme Kai of Time would have my head if she found out I was flying without a license!"

"Hey, Renhan! What's the good word today?" asked Mino, the owner of the clothing shop, and also a friend of Renhan's.

Renhan swiftly zoomed past Mino. "Sorry, can't talk! I overslept and I'm gonna be late to my exam, bye!" He said as quickly as he could.

Mino sighed as he shook his head. "I told him to try to get some rest last night... But did he listen? Of course not."

Renhan ran faster. "I won't be able to make it in time! Unless I..." He looked around to make sure no one else was watching. He began to levitate off the ground and flew to the exam hall. "Not proud of this.." He muttered. "But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

A few minutes later he was there. He ran in panting. "Did I make it in time?"

Elder Kai, who was in charge of the exam this time, turned around to Renhan. "Just by barely."

Renhan let out a sigh of relief. "Phew." He then immediately recognized his best friend , Yuki from across the room. Yuki was also a Sayian like Renhan. He had blue spiky hair and was wearing a custom made red and black robe with the ZenZen symbol on it, and a long red sash which covered his tail which was neatly wrapped around his waist. Compared to that Renhan's outfit was pitiful. All he was wearing was a grey gi with a small ZenZen symbol on the torso of the gi top, and a blue belt. Not to mention, instead of his tail being wrapped around his waist it was hanging out freely, waiting for someone to grab it; Renhan wasn't able to wrap his tail around his waist yet.

"So, as you know, this is an exam to move you up to a higher class. And moving you closer to being a master time patroller," Elder Kai began. "For this exam you will be facing off against countless Freiza soldiers and whatnot. And of course some solid illusions of the Sayians, Nappa and Vegeta. The level that they were at when they first attacked Earth that is. But that's not all! Be prepared to run into the Ginyu Force along the way..."

Everyone gasped at the last part, all but Renhan and Yuki who smirked at each other. For everyone else The Ginyu Force was really hard, but not to Yuki and Renhan. They had figured that they would throw the Ginyu Force at them so the two had planned and trained for them.

"Also, you won't just be facing those enemies," Elder Kai continued. "You will be facing each other! Also if you beat the Ginyu Force you'll be facing First Form Freiza... Ok, so let the exam begin."

Renhan gasped in despair. "F- F- Fiiirsst... Form... F- F- F- F- Freiza????..." He said very quietly to himself. "I can't do THAT... That Freiza's crazy strong... darnit..."

"So..." Elder Kai continued. " There's 50 of you here... So everyone pick a partner before we go any further."

Renhan immediately ran to Yuki. "Yuki! Yuki! You gonna be my partner?"

Yuki shrugged. "Well, what better option do I have."

Renhan smiled. "Cool."

A few minutes later everyone had a partner. "Okay," said Elder Kai. "Now that everyone has a partner, let us begin! The rules are simple. Each of the 25 teams will be put in different areas to face enemies that we have mentioned. After each stage you will have to move to another area that is assigned to face a new enemy. If teams collide with each other they can battle each other for whatever reason they have. If you lose against the enemies we have set up or lose against a fellow classmates you'll be disqualified. You will be allowed to kill the solid illusions we have set up, but killing your classmates is strictly prohibited. To win you must at least defeat the Ginyu force. The rest will be based off time and how much enemies defeated. Also if one member of your team is defeated you go down with them. Is that clear?"

' 'Simple' isn't the right definition for the rules,' everyone thought.

"Okay now..." Elder Kai had portals set in front of every team. "First go to area 1 'wasteland.' Now go!"

Everyone quickly dashed into the portal and ended up in the wasteland.

"This looks like the right place," said Yuki. Suddenly two Sayians appeared.

"Kill these fools, Nappa!" said a voice.

Nappa smirked. "I'd be happy to, Vegeta."

Nappa charged at the two boys.

"So right off the bat?" said Renhan as he dodged the attack.

Yuki kicked Nappa in the back. "Are you even trying?" He taunted.

Nappa whirled his head to Yuki's direction. "You little bra-"

Before he could finish his sentence Renhan elbowed him in the stomach. Renhan then gave Nappa a punch to the chin that sent him flying 20 feet into a rock.

"Rrgh!" Nappa struggled to stand. "Darn you..."

"Nappa! What the heck are you doing?" Vegeta broke in. "Get up, stop fooling around, and kill them already!"

Nappa gritted his teeth as he stood up. "Fine. I'll kill them!" He charged.

"Let's finish this," said both Renhan and Yuki. They charged up a ki blast and vaporized Nappa into oblivion. "Heh..."

Vegeta landed in front of them. "You may have defeated that idiot Nappa but I'm much stronger that him!" Vegeta suddenly started to power up and a purple and black aura began to surround him.

"What IS this?"" asked Renhan.

"Well..." Elder Kai spoke from a loud speaker."Some enemies will grow stronger than they originally were in this training."

Vegeta laughed. "This power... it's surging through my veins! I am all powerful! Ha Ha HA!!" He shot a blast.

Yuki and Renhan quickly dodged. "That was close..." Renhan went to punch Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged and punched him in the gut.

"Hey!" Yuki blasted Vegeta while he was off guard. He was slightly injured by this.

"Thanks for the save, Yuki," Renhan got up and punched Vegeta in the chin. He walked closer and shot a blast killing him.

Yuki went over there. "Hey, that's no fair. Why do you get all the glory?"

Renhan shrugged. "You snooze ya lose. Sorry man."

Elder Kai broke in talking through the loudspeaker. "Now that you've defeated the two Sayians go to 'Planet Namek.' "

Renhan and Yuki looked around and saw a portal. "I guess that's the one," said Yuki. The two went into the portal.

They appeared at a very green area with a few trees and a lake. "So now what?" Suddenly right then, a small group of people appeared. 5 people.

"Now... gaze upon us... We are the Ginyu Force!" said the leader Ginyu, just as he and everyone else went into a pose.

"That's a really weird pose..." Renhan remarked.

"Tell me about it..." said Yuki.

Meanwhile elsewhere...*

"C'mon! Move it scumbags!" shouted the Sayian, Enoki. He was paired with an Arcosian, Nemu.

"We didn't come here to fight," said the Namekian, Kuwa. He was paired with the Human, Hannah. "Where are you even going? We're trying to get to Planet Namek!"

"You're still trying to get the there?! How pitiful!" said Enoki. "Me and Nemu have already completed this dang test. We're just getting back to home base!"

"What?! You've already... completed this exam???!" Neither Kuwa nor Hannah could hide their shock.

Meanwhile with Renhan and Yuki...*

"Weird?!" Ginyu was offended. "For that I'll make you suffer!"

Renhan and Yuki got in their fighting stances.

Ginyu looked at the rest of the Ginyu Force. "You four! Make them suffer!"

The rest of the group charged at them.

Yuki blocked Guldo who tried to punch him and blasted him.

Renhan dodged Recoome and kicked him into a rock.

Recoome crawled out the rubble. He went over to Yuki and punched him into the ground.

Renhan charged at him but got kicked into a mountain. "What... the heck?!"

A black and purple aura surrounded Recoome. "HA HA!

"Great," mumbled Yuki sarcastically.

Renhan leaped into the air and put his hands together. "Kame... Hame..." A blue bit of energy grew in his hands. "HA!!" He shot a blast of blue energy.

Recoome struggled to fight the blast and eventually lost against it. "DARNIT!!"

Renhan laughed. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Recoome climbed out of the rubble of the ground. His armor was destroyed. "Thought you could beat me with that?! Well, think again! Recoome! Ultra... Fighting- Oof!" He suddenly fell down.

Yuki stood behind Recoome. "Oops! I guess I killed 'em."

"Yuki?" Renhan's eyes widened a bit.

"I figured you would appreciate it. And if you didn't. Well, now we're even," Yuki chuckled.

"What?! He killed Recoome?!" said a member of the Ginyu Force who had red skin and long white hair. "Let's destroy them, Burter!"

"Heck yeah we will, Jeice!" said Burter. "I'll take the spiky haired one. You take the other!"

"Which one?" asked Jeice. "They both have spiky hair."

Burter sighed. "I'll get the black haired one, you get the blue haired one!"

"Right!" Jeice charged at Yuki.

Yuki dodged him by jumping him up in the air and blasted Jeice.

Jeice was slightly injured by this fierce attack. "Rgh! I'll kill you!" He charged, harder than the last time, again at Yuki.

Renhan went up to Burter. "So, I guess I'm supposed to fight you."

Burter smirked. "Correct."

"Well, here it goes!" Renhan went to punch him.

Burter quickly dodged and kicked him in the chin. "Heh heh..."

Renhan fell on the ground. After a few seconds he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're fast."

Burter smirked. "You afraid? Can't say I blame you. Because I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Nah, I ain't scared," said Renhan getting up. "Just a bit intrigued, that's all."

"You'll be either afraid or dead within 5 minutes!" Burter sneered as he charged towards him.

"Sure..." Renhan transported behind him attempting to kick him.

But before Renhan did, Burter punched him in the stomach. "Looks like your luck has run out."

Suddenly Renhan started to turn into a blur. "Oh, is that so?"

"Huh?"

Renhan, once again appeared behind him. "It's called the After-Image technique. I've been studying it." He formed a giant blast and then blasted Burter into a mountain killing him.

Jeice, who was fighting Yuki, turned and looked. "What?! Burter??!!"

"Ya get distracted to easily," Yuki landed a hard kick to Jeice's neck.

Jeice crashed into the ground. He coughed up some blood. "M-my... neck... Darnit ...

"Crap, I broke your neck, didn't I?" Yuki mused.

A figure appeared behind Jeice appeared suddenly. "How could you lose to someone like that?!"

"I-I'm sorry... C-C- Captain... Ginyu..." Jeice strained as he weakly coughed. He then fell unconscious.

Captain Ginyu stood there. "You fought well." Ginyu looked at Yuki. "YOU killed him!"

"Actually, he's not dead," Yuki stated. "He just fell unconscious you see-"

"Well, I'm sure he'll die when Lord Freiza finds out about this, sure enough!" He powered up.

Suddenly Renhan flew next to Yuki. "Hey, Yuki."

"Perfect timing," said Yuki. "Just in time to help me beat this guy!"

Ginyu shot some ki blasts at the two, which they dodged. "Nice moves." He began shooting more and more ki blasts.

"Doesn't he know we'll keep dodging?!" Yuki said evading the blasts.

"You can't say he isn't quick!" Renhan panted.

Ginyu shot an extra big blast the final time. "Die!"

Renhan got in the front and struggled to push the blast back. "Didn't think I'd have to use this." He began to power up. "Kaioken!" A red aura started to surround his body. "RAAAHH!" He pushed the blast back resulting in a huge explosion.

"That was amazing!" Yuki exclaimed.

When the dust settled, they saw Ginyu standing there. "Heh." He looked at Renhan."Perfect." He turned his whole body towards Rehan with his arms and legs spread. A pink aura surrounded him.

"What?" Renhan was confused.

The aura around Ginyu intensified. "Change... NOW!!!" A beam shot at Renhan.

Yuki suddenly appeared fighting it with a powerful beam of his own. "We know all of your tricks, Ginyu!" His beam overpowered Ginyu as Yuki's blast slowly consumed him.

"NOOOO!!!!"

Renhan chuckled. "Thanks for the save, again."

Yuki smiled. "Yeah. It's no problem."

Ginyu laid on the ground badly injured. "Rgh... To be defeated by two brats!... It's disgraceful..."

Suddenly an outline appeared in the distance. It began to get closer.

"Oh no..." Ginyu looked worried.

The person came closer. "Pitiful..." He started to form a blast. "Now, you and your excuse for a subordinate will die by my hand!"

"No! LORD FREIZA!!-"

Freiza shot the blast easily killed Ginyu and Jeice. He looked at Renhan and Yuki. "You must be the ones who defeated the Ginyu Force."

"And you must be that darn Freiza, aren't you?" Renhan asked.

"Such bad manners." Freiza shot a quick beam in Renhan's direction.

Before Renhan could dodge it hit his left shoulder. "Argh!"

"Renhan!!" Yuki flew to his friend. "You okay?!"

"Yeah..." Renhan huffed. "I didn't even see him fire," he looked at his wound on his shoulder which was badly bleeding. "He took out my shoulder with one hit... Just who the heck is this guy?"

An evil smirk covered Freiza's face." Ho ho. This is going to be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This chapter is done! I'll try to get the next one out soon. I have BIG plans for this fic! I am so ecstatic for the future of this story. I put a lot of work into this chapter so pls treat it kindly. I may get the next one out before Christmas (if I try really hard.) Hope you love reading this story as much as I love writing and coming up with it. Much Love! Peace!**


	2. The Rutheless Freiza Attacks!

To Be A Time Patroller- Chapter 2:

"The Ruthless Freiza Attacks! Will Renhan and Yuki Pass the Exam?"

Hello everyone. Welcome to the second chapter of this story. You may notice that these chapters are a lot longer than a lot of my other stories. I'm proud of myself. I'd like you to think of these chapters more as episodes than chapters. Most of this chapter is Renhan and Yuki fighting Freiza. It has a little of Hannah and Kuwa (the human and the Namekian from the last chapter, remember?) This chapter ought to finish up with the exam being finished. Anyway, let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. I don't own any of the Dbz characters. I don't own Dragonball Xenoverse or Xenoverse 2. But I do own Renhan, Yuki, Hannah, Kuwa, etc. I own all the OC's basically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Kuwa and Hannah…*

Hannah and Kuwa huffed while laying on the ground. They had just defeated the Ginyu Force. They were almost completely drained of energy because of the fight they had with the sayian Enoki and the Arcosian Nemu.

"Didn't they say that we had to fight someone else?" Hannah asked struggling to stand up.

"Yeah," said Kuwa standing up.

Hannah gulped. "I don't know why, but I have an uneasy feeling, ya know?"

"Same with me," replied Kuwa. "Either way we need to keep our guard up, nonetheless."

Hannah nodded in agreement.

"We need to search the area to see if this Freiza guy is around," Kuwa began. "We can regroup if we both have no luck. And we need to find a way to signal each other in the case we find him. What I suggest is that we split up and then we should-"

Suddenly a beam ran straight through Kuwa's stomach. "Gak!" Some blood spewed out of his mouth as well as his stomach, right as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kuwa!!" yelled Hannah.

"Ho ho ho," a voice laughed. "All of you talk too much."

Hannah shivered in fear as she fully layed her eyes on him. "F-F-F-F-Fr-Freiza….."

Meanwhile with Renhan and Yuki..*

Yuki gulped. "This is just insane…"

"I suppose we should get this started," Freiza mused. He charged at Yuki.

Yuki shot a blast at him but to no avail. Freiza flew out of the smoke as his smirk widened.

Freiza increased his speed and kicked Yuki in the chest with much force, resulting in sending him to the ground. "Hate to break it to you, but you are weak to put it bluntly."

Yuki huffed heavily. "A-a-ack… S-s-so much… p-power… in a single b-blow…"

"*Darnit*… are you freakin' serious?!" Renhan gulped.

"Completely serious," Freiza suddenly appeared behind him

Renhan started to turn around but before he could, Freiza shot a blast at his back.

Renhan fell to the ground creating a small crater. "Rgghh… Well… there goes my back.."

Freiza smirked. "Oh, don't worry. You're treatment isn't over yet." He flew down and stompted on Renhan's back. "HA HA HA!"

"Agh!!" Renhan screamed in pain. "Darnit all!" You glorified little.. AGHH!!"

Freiza chuckled. "You shouldn't be talking to me like that." He shook a finger.

"Renhan!" Yuki stood up and shot a blast at Freiza.

Freiza deflected the blast with ease. "I didn't forget about you, now."

While Freiza was distracted, Renhan powered up. "Kaioken X2!!"

"What?!"

Renhan bounced up quickly and punched Freiza in the chin.

Yuki smiled. "Good job, Renhan!"

Renhan laughed."I thought I'd never land a hit on him!"

"Don't get cocky.." said Freiza. "How dare you… lay a blown on ME!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Renhan. "Get over yourself."

"For that you…." Freiza began to power up.

The ground started intensly shaking. "What the heck's happening?!" said Yuki.

"YOU WILL PAY!!!" A dark purple aura surrounded Freiza.

"Oh no.." Renhan gulped.

Yuki shuddered. "Not this… again…"

Meanwhile with Hannah and Kuwa*

Hannah huffed hiding behind a rock. She was injured, Kuwa was down, and it seemed like Freiza was getting stronger by the minute.

"Where are you now, girl?" Freiza chuckled. "I was having fun."

"No…" Kuwa stood up. "Hannah, wherever you are, DON'T COME OUT!!"

Freiza turned his head. "Oh, I thought YOU were down for the count."

"Well then," Kuwa charged at Freiza. "THINK AGAIN!"

Freiza dodged easily and wrapped his tail around Kuwa's neck. "Ho ho ho!!" He punched him in the gut.

Kuwa coughed. "Darn.. it.."

"Come out, little girl!" Freiza yelled. "Or you friend isn't going to make it!"

"Don"t come out! Remember, he can't really kill us!" Kuwa shouted.

"That's what you think," Freiza smirked. He then began repeatedly punching Kuwa.

'This is crazy,' Hannah thought. 'There's something about him. He seems unusually cruel and powerful. I bet when everyone else fought Freiza it wasn't this hard! I thought he couldn't murder us but… It feels like… He's going to KILL us…. Just what the heck is going on here?!" Hannah huffed quietly.

Freiza threw Kuwa aside. If you won't come out, I guess I'll have FORCE you out of your hiding place. He powered up.

Hannah peeked over. "No way… He looks different… T-this… i-i-i…. Isn't supposed to happen!"

Meanwhile with Renhan and Yuki*

Renhan gulped. "Oh crap… this sucks…"

Freiza looked at Yuki. "You first." He shot a huge blast, sending Yuki into a mountain.

Freiza then suddenly charged at Renhan and kneed him in the stomach.

"Gak!" Renhan coughed up some blood.

Freiza smirked and hit Renhan with his tail, sending him to the ground. He then threw him next to Yuki. "Well now… It's time for this battle to end." He began forming a giant blast.

"Yuki…" Renhan said. "You know he can't kill us…"

"Yeah. And?" Yuki coughed weakly.

"But if we don't do anything," Renhan continued. "we're gonna fail."

"What do you suppose we do about it?" asked Yuki.

Renhan thought for a second "I'm not 100% but… Do think you could hold him off for just about 45 seconds? If I just have that long, I should be able to gather enough energy to beat him."

Yuki nodded. "I think so."

"Thanks."

Yuki attempted to shoot a blast at Freiza but Freiza blocked with ease.

"Don't you see all your attempts are futile?" Freiza sneered.

Yuki ignored him and kept shooting more blasts at Freiza.

"I'm getting bored," Freiza mocked as he kept blocking.

Yuki then flew up and attempted to punch him

It connected just barely but Freiza just laughed. "You know, to see how the Sayian race can be so weak... It almost saddens me!"

Yuki jumped back and shot a blast at him.

Freiza transmitted himself behind Yuki and wrapped his tail around Yuki's neck. "Ha ha! You have lost!"

Yuki chuckled a bit. "Heh... I may have... *cough...* lost the battle... but I think I... may have just won the war..."

"What are you blabbering about?!" screamed Freiza.

"Thanks, Yuki! You were a big help!" Renhan shouted.

Freiza looked down." What?!"

"Kaioken x3!!" Renhan began to charge. "Kame..."

Yuki suddenly used the last of his energy to escape and damage Freiza. "Oh yeah!"

"Hame..." He began to power up even more. "HA!!!!" He shoot the attack directly at Freiza.

Freiza screamed as the beam finally consumed him.

Renhan smiled as the dust cleared. "Finally... It's over..."

Yuki laughed as he fell to the ground. "That was sure a good strategy putting ME on the front line," he said a little sarcastically.

"It worked, didn't it?" Renhan said.

Yuki sighed. "Well, I guess so."

The duo sat there a couple seconds.

Yuki stood up. "There's no time to waste. We might as well get going."

Renhan nodded. "Yeah let"s go."

They began walking but noticed no other portal had appeared.

"Where do you think the other portal is?" Renhan asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Dunno. I'm wondering the same thing."

There was a brief moment of silence until Renhan spoke up. "Wait, do hear that?"

"What?"

The two heard footsteps and a whistle.

Yuki gulped. "Think about it, Renhan... No loudspeaker came through, no portal opened up, and the footsteps... that has to mean that..."

"... I'm not dead..." Freiza's voice spoke up.

They whirled their heads around to see Freiza standing about 15 feet way menacingly and badly damaged. "Hello. You thought I was dead now didn't you?" He smirked.

Renhan leaned over to Yuki. " I have another plan. And this time I'll be the one in danger."

Before Yuki could react Renhan transmitted himself behind Freiza.

Renhan got Freiza in a hold and powered up to Kaioken x2. "Yuki... Charge up a beam and get ready to shoot Freiza!"

"But won't I hit you?!" said Yuki.

"No... you won't..." Renhan struggled. "I'll figure a way around it. Now start!"

Yuki nodded and began charging.

Freiza started to struggle to get out of Renhan's hold. "*Darnit...* You monkey!" He started to grab Renhan's tail.

Renhan yelled in pain. "*Crap*! Knew I shoulda learned to wrap my tail around my waist!" He powered up to Kaioken x3, causing Freiza to let go of his tail.

"I... Won't... LOSE!!" Freiza shouted.

"Hey Yuki! Are you almost done?!" Renhan asked.

"Almost..." Yuki replied.

"Well hurry..." said Renhan. "This x3 is REALLY taking a giant toll on my body... I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to DO this!

Freiza huffed. "You... you will... WILL NOT WIN!! You will DIE like nothing!"

"You're really chatty, now aren"tcha?" wheezed Renhan

"Okay..." said Yuki. "I'm... almost... THERE! I'm done!"

"Okay then SHOOT IT!"

"But shouldn't you move?!"

"I will, now do it!"

"Okay then," Yuki shot the beam.

"TIMES FOUR!!" Renhan yelled. In a split second Renhan let go, kicked Freiza's back and got out of the way just before the beam went into Freiza.

Freiza coughed up blood as the attack went through him. "D... *DARNIT* ALL!!!!" He then fell to the ground dying.

Renhan and Yuki both laughed. "NOW, he's dead."

"Congratulations!" Elder Kai's voice came through the loudspeaker. "You completed the exam. In a moment, a potral will open, leading you back to the exam hall."

Yuki and Renhan nodded.

The portal opened as Yuki and Renhan walked up to the location.

They both went through the portal. Suddenly they were in the exam hall.

"Well, here we are," said Renhan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello everyon- *gunshots are fired at my head*

Random fan: "JUST WHERE IN THE CRAP HAVE YOU BEEN??!!"

Okay, in all seriousness I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. (seriously, it's been 7 months...) In case you are wondering why, Christmas was busy making me totally forget about fanfiction. I was a little busy after that. But most importantly I was moving. I am now living in a house closer town with good internet and less yard to manage. We moved in about 4 weeks ago I guess and I just got so busy. The other day I thought about fanfiction and continued writing this chapter. So here we are now. You tell me what you thought about this chapter. The next chapter should be out in a week or two. Much Love! Peace!


	3. I'm Quitting

Yup, you saw the title right. I'm quitting . There are a few reasons for this and I'll try to discuss all of them. The first thing is, I've lost all passion for my stories, with the exception of To Be A Time Patroller. I don't know, the past few months it's just begun to fizzle out and I haven't cared about my stories and don't have too much of a drive to write them anymore. Also, lately, a lot has been going on with my family, and it's making me anxious, stressed, and just downright depressed. The way I've been I just don't think I can keep doing . A big one is that there is a stereotype associated with fanfiction writers. You know the one… or two or three or whatever. And, I just don't want that stereotype to be put on me. I just don't want that association. I'm not saying all fanfic writers are like that. Lots of my fans are fanfiction writers, and I'm sure you're all normal, good people. It's just that I don't want to be associated with the bunch that isn't like that. If you write fanfictions and you don't care about what people think, then more power to you. But just me personally, I don't want people to think that. The final reason is that if I'm going to write any kind of story I want to reach out farther than . I feel like that if I went beyond this one website I could do so much more. It would get to more people, I could do more than just fanfics, etc. Having said that, I want thank all of you for supporting me, I couldn't have stayed motivated when I did if it wasn't for you. Even though I want to do more, I believe that writing on this website was a good thing and that this was something I needed to get this far. Before I forget, I will not be dropping To Be A Time Patroller. I will reupload the two chapters somewhere and continue the story on that website or whatnot. I'll keep updated where I'll be uploading it, so stay tuned. Thank you all so much. Much Love! Peace!


End file.
